When Love Comes
by I LoVe ChOCoMoNsTeR
Summary: While on a mission to the Russian forest, the Volturi guard are in for a surprise when they find two mysteries vampires. Will these vampires change the Volturi and more importantly the hearts of our very own witch twins? Set before New Moon and after Twilight. Jane/OC and Alec/OC. Mainly centered around Alec/OC Rated:T for minor languages and suggested themes
1. new vampires

**Hey guys! Yes I am starting another story :P  
Anyhoo I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you haven't read my other story please do :D  
disclaimer: I do not own Twilight if I did I would keep Alec all to myself **

**3****rd**** person pov **

**The year is 1901**

The elite guard strolled into the throne room as Aro called for them.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri I want you to go to Russia. There have been reports that there is a pack of children of the moon," Aro was cut off as Caius growled, "and we need you to end them."

Caius had a blood-thirsty smirk on his face "and don't come back until you do"

Caius tossed Demetri a torn piece of cloth. "Here this is from one of the werewolves that one of our scouts found."

That's one of the disadvantages of Demetri's gift, with humans all he needs is a name and general location to track them but with the supernatural he can follow their brain tenor if he met them but if he didn't he needs a scent to track.

Demetri put the cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply wrinkling his nose in disgust. Felix snickered but followed him as Demetri ran out of the room with the rest of the guard at his heels.

**XXXXXXXXX line break** **XXXXXX if anyone knows how to do a proper line break p.m. me plz XXXXXXXX**

Delilah pov

As Nathaniel and I were walking through the woods of Russia, we stumbled into a clearing with wildflowers growing all around. I could see a couple cuddled up on a blanket watching the stars in the middle of the clearing. The wind blew towards us and I smelt the blood rushing through their veins.

I could tell Nathaniel could smell them too, because his eyes turned an intimidating black and I could feel mines doing the same.

We both stepped out of the tree line and into their view. I could see their shock at our unnatural beauty and to be honest who wouldn't. I mean with my light brown hair falling in ringlets around my small, heart shaped face. My perfect figure and flawless skin could make any model jealous. Nathaniel, with his light brown hair ending below his ears, and above his eyebrows, his muscles not bulging but still noticeable. The moonlight shone on us causing our skin to look like its glowing.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the woman's voice quivered in fear as they slowly backed up.

Nathaniel smirked at them, "Well we are really hungry and we thought you could help us with that"

I smirked as well when I smelt the adrenaline mixing in with their blood.

The couple backed up a couple of steps before running away. Nathaniel made a tsk-ing sound before he ran and caught the women pushing her up against a tree by her neck. I just shook my head at him and grabbed the man and pushed him against a tree across from Nathaniel.

I ghosted my lips across his tan neck before pulling back my lips to expose my razor sharp teeth and plunged them into his neck. I nearly moaned in delight as his sweet blood overflowed into my mouth. Adrenaline always made the blood sweeter, I pushed his body closer to mine ignoring his weakening attempts to break free.

As the last drop of blood entered my mouth I sighed in contentment as the raging fire in my throat died to a dull ache. I took out a match from my pocket, lite it, and threw it on the body causing it to burst into flames. I glanced over and saw Nathaniel almost finished with his meal.

I sat down on the ground in the middle of the clearing waiting for him to finish. I sighed, he always liked playing with his food, whereas I just got straight to the point and bit them. The wind changed directions and brought in a new scent.

I sniffed the air, and my lips curled back in disgust. It smells like a dog. I glanced up and saw the full moon. Crap.

"Nathaniel" I called out. He looked up and I could tell he was about to growl in anger at me for interrupting his meal until he smelt the scent.

His eyes widened in shock, glancing at the moon to confirm his suspicions.

He dropped his meal and ran towards me to try to protect me.

Our eyes were everywhere to try to see the werewolf; our senses strained to the max to detect him. But all we heard was the crackle of fire from what was left of my meal.

Then there it was, the snap of a twig to my left. I snapped my head in that direction to see him. Then a snap to my right.

What's going on? How can a werewolf move this fast? Then like a fog it crept forward out of the tree line, one, then two, three, and suddenly six came out of the forest growling at us.

I grabbed Nathaniel's hand as I stared into their blood-thirsty yellow eyes. One would be a piece of cake, two we could handle, three if we were lucky, but six?! We might not survive this one, even with Nathaniel and I's powerful gift.

I caught Nathan's **(A/N: Nathaniel just in case you didn't know. She sometimes calls him Nathan) **eye and nodded. They walked in closer surrounding us from all sides, and I let go of Nathan's hand and held out both of my hands activating my power.

A clear, shimmery bubble appeared and surrounded us, as the wolves got closer. One of the wolves lunged at us but was stopped at it collided with the bubble.

The other wolves saw this and approached with a little more caution. They stalked around us trying to find a weak spot on the bubble, but my gift held strong and didn't give in.

Nathan was about to use his power on them, when he was pushed to the ground by a stray wolf. My eyes widened in shock. How could I not notice him?! I mean I should have felt his presence, why didn't I?

These questions were revolving in my head as the wolf was trying to snap at Nathan while he was trying to keep its attention from me.

I wanted to help him I really did, but I had to keep my power going or else we would have six other werewolves to deal with instead of that one werewolf. I turned my attention back in front of me trying to keep my gift from waning, when a cry of pain echoed across the clearing.

My head shot back, and my eyes widened seeing Nathaniel on his knees clutching his arm in pain, while the werewolf hovered over him to give the final blow. It seems that the werewolf had been able to bite his arm injecting his venom into it.

I knew Nathan was going to be okay, after all werewolf venom can't kill a vampire but it is an extremely painful process for the body to excrete the venom out.

My eyes flashed and using one of my hands I thrusted it in their direction causing the wolf to back up a few paces out of the bubble. Nathaniel struggled to his feet and stumbled over next to me, where he collapsed onto his side groaning in pain.

How am I going to do this? Without Nathaniel I can't kill them. I can hold them off but without Nathan I won't be able to kill them.

I glanced down at Nathan and saw him clutching his arm in pain, on the bright side most of the venom oozed out of the bite wound. A little more and the wound will be clean enough for his venom to heal the wound completely.

As I was mulling over my thoughts, the wind changed directions again bringing in the sweet scent of vampires. I turned my head and saw in the tree line four figures; their black cloaks and red v-shaped pendants making them instantly recognizable.

Volturi.

**Alec pov.**

We were following Demetri through the forests of Russia tracking the children of the moon. Well . . . this was going to be interesting. I haven't gotten the pleasure of killing a werewolf in almost a century.

As we broke through the tree line, Demetri stopped and motioned for us to stay quiet. I saw Jane raise one of her delicate eyebrows in question, and was about to use her gift on him before the smell hit us.

The smell of vampires, werewolves, and blood overwhelmed us. I took in my surroundings. Nothing special, just a random clearing but it was what was currently occupying it that caught my interest. Off to the side was a dead, half-drained body of a women and close by was a fire with what looked like the burning remains of a male body, presumable the woman's spouse.

But that wasn't what caught my interest. In the middle of the clearing stood a girl; her back was turned towards us but I could vaguely see her beautiful features. Next to her on the ground was a boy, clutching his arm in pain of what looked like a werewolf bite. I mentally winced. A werewolf bite was not pleasant and I knew that from experience. The boy had the normal vampire beauty, but it was masked as his face was scrunched up in pain.

What was more surprising was when the girl raised her hands and a shimmery, bubble surrounded them. One of the wolves was foolish enough to try to tackle the bubble, only to be deflected back causing Felix and Demetri to snicker silently.

From where we were standing I could see her glance at the boy, her face looking conflicted. That was until the wind changed directions bringing our scents towards her. She froze and turned her head towards us and I finally got a good look at her face.

Her delicate face and high cheekbones were framed by her beautiful brown hair that fell in ringlets past her shoulders. Her eyes a beautiful crimson red symbolizing she just fed, her lips were full and she had a slight figure and long legs which were normal for her physical looking age; which looked around fifteen, physically only one year younger than Jane and I.

_Volturi, please help us _she mouthed so she would direct the werewolves attention from her to us. Jane nodded and used her gift on the closest wolf causing him to collapse in pain.

We all burst into action. I released my gift and it creeped across the clearing and hit the werewolves causing them to collapse, not feeling anything. Then Demetri and Felix went around ripping them apart and throwing the pieces into the fire that now held the burnt ashes of a past meal.

I sighed, that wasn't fun at all. When seeing that the werewolves were gone, the girl lowered her hands causing the bubble to disappear. I could see Jane raising one of the delicate eyebrows and I knew what she was thinking. That this girl might be useful to Aro and the guard and I had to admit, I wouldn't mind having her with us.

She turned towards us, tensing and eyeing us warily but never the less said "Thank you Volturi."

Jane nodded. "I'm Jane. This is my twin brother Alec, and that's Demetri and Felix" Demetri and Felix smiled slightly when she introduced them, causing the girl to relax slightly.

"Well then hello Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix", she said nodding to each of us when she said our names, "I'm-"

She stopped and froze as if she remembered something. She dashed off to the middle of the clearing where the boy was struggling to get up.

"Nice to know you didn't forget about me" the boy teased.

"Aww how can I forget about you, I love you" she answered back feigning innocence.

I felt jealousy build up inside of me. But why was I jealous? I'm Alec Volturi, a feared Volturi member, highest in rank, one of the witch twins; I have no reason to be jealous. Should I?

She slung one of the boys arm over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist effectively supporting him as they slowly made their way over to us.

I could feel myself glaring at the boy who had his arm around the girl, fighting the urge to use my gift on him.

"I'm sorry about that. Anyways I'm Delilah, and this is my twin brother Nathaniel" (**A/N: haha did anyone think they were mates :P if you did then I tricked yah :D hehe) **Delilah said.

I could feel my glare soften. Brother?! Maybe I have a— I stopped that train of thought right there. I do not want a relationship with some girl. Do I?

Nathaniel lifted up his head and we could finally get a good look at his face.

He had a strong jaw, with lips that weren't as full as Delilah's. His light brown hair, which ended just below his ears and above his eyebrows, was tousled from falling to the ground. With crimson eyes and a 5'7 stature, which towered Jane and was almost the same as my 5'8 stature, towered over Delilah's 5'3 stature.

"Hi I'm Nathaniel, Delilah's OLDER twin" he teased putting emphasis on the word 'older'.

He and Jane looked into each other's eyes and you could practically feel the connection that was forming.

Delilah was watching with an amused expression of her face, giving me the chance to observe her from up close.

From far away I never noticed the tiny splash of freckles across her nose, or the way her pink lips parted as she exhaled. She looked up feeling my gaze on her and we locked gazes, neither one of us feeling the need to look away.

In that moment my whole world changed. Gone was my horrible past, and cold attitude; all I wanted was to spend an eternity with her and I knew she felt the same judging by the emotions in her eyes. Joy, happiness, relief, love and many other emotions flashed through her eyes and I knew mine mirrored hers.

There we were, the feared witch twins gazing into the eyes of our mates.

And we didn't care about what others thought of us.

**Do you like? :D**

**Anyways the first few chapters is going to be kinda of a prologue, until it reaches the point of New Moon. **

**Anyways please review. Tell me how I did on this chapter :D **


	2. joining

**Hey guys hoped you liked the first chapter!  
Now here is chapter two!**

**Please review! And also Disclaimer I do not own Twilight if I did I would take Alec all to myself. **

_Recap: and there we were, the feared witch twins gazing into the eyes of our mates and we didn't care what others thought of us._

**XXXXXXXXXX line break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX line break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

_**Btw in my story, once vampires know their mates they don't question it and are very protective of each other :D just thought you should know.**_

**Alec Pov.**

Delilah smiled at me hesitantly, gaining confidence when I smiled back. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something when a cough brought us back to reality.

I turned around, fully prepared to attack the one to ruin our moment when I saw Demetri and Felix's amused expressions. I straightened up, putting back my emotionless expression.

I felt a tug on my coat sleeve, and looked down. The corner of my lip twitched, as I saw Delilah motion towards Nathaniel and Jane, with an amused expression.

"He deserves happiness" she breathed out, not loud enough for him to hear but loud enough so I can hear it clearly. It took me a minute to reply, as I savored the sweet, melodious sound of her voice before I answered back.

"So does Jane." She nodded her head in agreement, her smile still gracing her face.

Suddenly her smile changed into a mischievous one, and she got a sly look in her eyes. I raised one of my eyebrows at her in question but she just brushed it off with a smile. She walked out a few pace to the small waterfall in the clearing and scooped up some water.

Turning to make sure that Jane and Nathaniel were too engrossed in their moment to notice her, she ran towards them and flung the water at Nathaniel.

He turned around so fast I actually thought he got whiplash. His eyes darted around and until they found Delilah rolling around on the ground laughing. I chuckled quietly when Delilah saw the look Nathaniel gave her. She got up quickly and hid behind me. I could see Jane trying to hide her giggle behind her small hand, while Felix and Demetri were laughing so hard they had to support each other.

"Delilah" Nathaniel growled out, his eyes shone with fake anger. Delilah had an 'oops' face, turned and ran out of the clearing with Nathaniel at her heels.

I chuckled at their antics, but never the less followed Delilah and Nathaniel out of the clearing; Jane, Demetri, and Felix a couple of steps behind me.

After following their scent, we found them sitting with their backs against a large, pine tree waiting for us.

"Well took you guys long enough" Nathaniel teased as he stood up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes and helped Delilah up.

She giggled and playfully slapped him in the arm telling him not to be rude. He dropped down to the ground, clutching his arm feigning agony, as he rolled around in 'pain'.

"Well, he's a keeper" I teased Jane, whispering it so Nathaniel or Delilah won't hear.

She stuck her tongue at me childishly, and walked over to help Nathaniel up.

I shook my head, but watched as Nathaniel said something funny and Jane laughed; her smile lighting up her whole face.

I felt a presence next to me, and I knew it was Delilah. I don't know how but somehow I knew it was her. I could feel her gazing at me; curiosity filling her crimson eyes.

"It's been so long since I've seen Jane laugh like that. Back in Volterra, she would only laugh when she was around me. It's nice to know that she now has someone that can make her happy." I whispered.

She gazed at me. Her head tilted slightly to the side, her eyes full of an unknown emotion. "And you?"

I gave her a questioning look and upon that she clarified, "Do you not have anyone that can make you happy?"

I gave her a long look, "I do now." I said with a slight smile. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with joy as she gave me a happy smile which I returned.

Demetri cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but I feel we should return to our masters now."

"Yes of course" Jane said as Nathaniel draped his arm around her shoulders.

I took Delilah's hand, and we ran through the forest towards Volterra, with Demetri leading us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX line break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX line break XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

When we arrived at the Volterra city walls, we slowed down. Thankfully it was a pretty cloudy today so we were able to walk through Volterra, without worrying about the sun.

As we were walking down the cobblestone streets of Volterra, everyone stopped and stared at our un-natural beauty and grace. Some of the men on the streets were staring at Delilah and Jane with lust in their eyes, so I wrapped my arm protectively around Delilah's waist, as did Nathaniel with Jane, and she subconsciously pressed closer to my side.

Delilah was looking around Volterra in awe at the beautiful buildings, narrow cobblestone streets, and the large clock tower in the town square with a large fountain in front of it.

As we neared the clock tower I could see Delilah slightly craning her head back to take in every detail of the ancient tower, and the main entrance to the Volturi castle.

When we entered, a blast of cool air hit us and we walked through a couple of doors and finally reached the reception area.

"Benvenuto Jane, Alec, Demetri e Felix" Gianna said standing up looking curious as to why i had my arm around Delilah and the same with Nathaniel and Jane. But never the less, she gave us a fake smile before she went back to work.

I could see the questioningly look on both Nathaniel and Delilah's face.

"Does she. . ." Nathaniel let the sentence drift off.

"Yes, she does" Felix answered simply.

"Then why?. . . she wants to be one of us"

"Yes and so she shall. . . " Jane said.

"or lunch" I finished. **(A/N: anyone else remember where that is from xD)**

"can i call dibs?," Delilah asked eagerly, "she smells amazing"

"hey hey hey whoa. Hold it right there 'lilah **(A/N: pronounced like 'lee-lah') ** I called dibs on her 2 years ago." Felix said

A look of pain flashed through both Delilah and Nathaniel's eyes, but before i could ask, it went away and was replace by amusement.

"Lilah?" Delilah asked tentatively. Felix shrugged as if to say 'deal with it'. Delilah huffed and stomped her foot before she clasped her hands together, jutted out her bottom lip, and venom tears, that will never fall, filled her eyes.

"it's not going to work. . . i mean . . . people have done this. . . It won't. . . FINE! You can have her then" Felix said as his will power was slowly weakening until he gave in.

Delilah cheered, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Nathaniel smirked. "I remember the last time she did her puppy-dog face." Delilah stopped cheering and chuckled with Nathaniel.

"What happened?" Jane asked curious.

"Well," Delilah started, "a couple of centuries ago, Nathaniel and I were hunting in the forests of Spain. European blood is my favorite, so when we found a small family of four, I already had my fill of one of the adults and kids while Nathaniel had finished his kid. Well I was still some-what thirsty so I asked Nathaniel if I could have his human and he freaked out," Jane giggled at that, " so long story short I used my puppy dog face and eventually convinced him to give me his human."

Jane and I started chuckling, while Felix and Demetri busted out laughing. Nathaniel scowled until Jane walked over to him, wrapped her arm around his waist, and whispered something in his ear. He stopped scowling and a smile graced his face.

Felix cleared his throat, "Well here we are" and gestured to the huge doors leading to the throne room.

Delilah took a deep unneeded breath, as if to calm herself down before Felix and Demetri opened to huge doors.

Delilah grabbed Nathaniel's hand and squeezed it before they walked into the room. I wouldn't blame her; if I was in her situation I would be kind of nervous too.

We walked into the grand throne room where the masters were. Jane and I went to our posts next to Caius' throne. Once they closed the door, Demetri and Felix took their posts behind Aro and Marcus and we all stared at the two twin vampires in the middle of the room.

"Hello dear ones welcome back" Aro addressed us, walking around to take each of our hands to see how the mission went.

"I see you were successful, and you even brought back guests"

Delilah and Nathaniel bowed to the masters.

"Hello Aro, Caius, and Marcus. My name is Nathaniel and this is my younger twin sister Delilah. We would be honored if we could join the Volturi."

Aro glided over to them with Renata right behind him, her hand outstretched and lightly touching his cloak. No doubt ready at a moment's notice to activate her shield, should anything happen.

He grabbed Nathaniel's hand, reading his thoughts before gently letting it go and gingerly taking Delilah's hand.

Aro let out a joyful laugh. "My children, it seems we have two new powerful brothers and sisters to join our ranks." He said almost giddy-like.

"What are their powers brother?" Caius asked curious.

"Well they have powerful abilities. . ."

**Hehehe cliffhanger kinda sorta :P  
anyways this chapter was so long it was 1,685 words long and I hoped you like it.  
please review I love it when you guys review. Until next time bye **


	3. Introductions

**Hey chapter three guys!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight, if I did I would have Alec all to myself **

_Recap:_

"_What are their powers brothers?" Caius asked curious. "Well they have powerful abilities. . ." _

**OOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooO OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOo oooOOOO**

**Delilah pov**

"Well they have powerful abilities. . . " Aro trailed off. He glanced at us and smiled. "Maybe they can better explain it"

He brought everyone's attention to us. I cleared my throat awkwardly before speaking.

"Well you know Zafrina right? The one from the Amazon coven," upon seeing some indication that they know her from most of the occupants of the throne room I continued, "Well my gift is somewhat similar to hers but more . . . advanced, shall I say for lack of better words. Once I project my illusion out, I can make that person hear, see, smell, and feel everything to match the illusion. For example, let's say I projected you to be in the center of a bear attack. You would feel the bears clawing at you but you would have no visible injuries. It can also work in different ways, I can make you feel like you're in the middle of a peaceful clearing, or I can make the illusion of blue eyes, a heartbeat, or non-sparkly skin so Nathaniel and I are able to go outside when it is sunny. I can make you look younger, older, or not even there."

I looked around at everyone's awe-filled expressions. Alec came up and leaned down, whispering in my ear, "so how about later, when we're alone, you show me your gift and I'll show you something else." He pulled back with a smirk on his face. I didn't know if I should be happy or embarrassed at what he said, so I just settled for embarrassed. If I could blush, I swear my face would have been tomato red.

I could see Aro's giddy expression, and I quickly motioned for Nathaniel to speak. He complied and started to explain his gift.

"Well like my little sister," "How many centuries do I have to say it? We're twins Nathaniel," I interrupted with a sigh, but he waved me off and continued, "I, too, have a powerful gift. I am able to physically freeze objects. For example, I can freeze a body, an animal, weather . . . even a heart." He stopped and glanced. I knew what he was asking just by the look in his eyes. I sighed.

"They should know Nat. If we are going to be living and working together for possibly eternity, they should know." Its better they know now than never.

"Know what?" Jane's crystal clear voice echoed throughout the throne room.

"With most gifts there are limitations. For Delilah and me, we are only able to use our gifts on objects we can visibly see. Also we are only able to use our hands for us to activate our gifts. Delilah's gift is somewhat better in a sense that for small illusions, she is able to use her mind not her hands. For example, the illusion of age, eye color, hair color, height, a heartbeat or non-sparkly skin; anything small and simple she is able to control with her mind."

"So that means. . ." Alec started.

"Yeah, bind our hands together and we are powerless." Nathaniel cut him off, wrapping his arms around Jane's waist. I felt a pair of lean, muscular arms wrap around me and I instantly knew who it was. Alec pulled me so I had my back to his chest, engulfing me in his addictive honey, and pine scent.

"I'll never let anything happen to you" Alec whispered in my ear, comforting me and I took his words to heart.

I could see Marcus, gazing at the four of us in curiosity before offering his hand to Aro. He took it silently, not breaking eye contact with us before releasing it gently. He let out an excited laugh.

"Well it seems that Jane and Alec have finally found their mates"

I couldn't stop the smile that was creeping its way on my face. I was mentally jumping for joy. Alec is mine. Mine forever, and ever. Alec Volturi is my mate.

"Well then Alec, Jane I am sure you are eager to show your mates around the castle but first I am curious about their gifts. You do not mind giving us a demonstration, do you?" Aro asked but the underlying tone in his voice made it seem more like a command then a question.

Nathaniel and I nodded. I wiggled out of Alec's firm grasp, and stepped forward while Nathan, Alec, and Jane stepped back giving me some space.

"Demetri, Felix you do not mind do you?" I asked.

At their hesitation I chuckled. "Don't worry; I'll make sure to use a pleasant illusion."

They nodded and stepped forward. I crouched down and they copied my movement. I made the 'come get me' gesture with my hand and they sprang forward.

They lunged at me. I waited until the last second before moving my left shoulder back, just narrowly missing Demetri's lunge and gracefully jumping to the left to dodge Felix's attempt at grabbing me. I slide on my feet before turning to face them holding both of my hands out towards them.

They froze; their breathing calming down until it reached a slow and steady pace. Their shoulders sagged slightly with relaxation. I made sure to give them one of the most peaceful and calming illusions I can think of; least I have two angry Volturi members after me.

I jumped slightly when Aro clapped eagerly and slowly lowered my hands, bringing Demetri and Felix out of the illusion.

"That was amazing" Demetri breathed out still in a daze at what he saw. While Felix nodded in agreement, smiling at me softly.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I turned to face the owner. Aro grabbed my hand, eager to find out what I did to Demetri and Felix.

"Truly remarkable" He breathed letting go of my hand after a few minutes of reading my thoughts. I backed away to where Alec was and placed myself at his side where he casually slung an arm around my shoulders.

Now Nathaniel stepped forward with a smirk. He gestured for Demetri and Felix to come. They walked forward, slightly hesitant of his gift.

When they were a couple of steps away, Nathan held up his hand, stopping them mid-step. They froze in place, unable to move their body except their eyes. They panicked and struggled to break free but Nathan's gift held in place and ceased their struggling keeping them frozen in place.

"Amazing" Aro mused as he walked down the steps of his throne. He circled Demetri and Felix eyeing them, like a predator would his prey. He poked and prodded their still limbs, as if to make sure they couldn't move. Before he placed his hand on Nat's shoulder causing him to drop his hand, freeing them from his gift.

They exhaled deeply, rotating their stiff shoulders before throwing a quick smile to Nathan to let him know that there was no hard feelings between them before returning to their post, slightly relived it was over.

"Well then, Nathaniel and Delilah, we would be happy to accept you into the Volturi's elite ranks," I felt a smile tugging the corners of my lips, "Felix call in Elizabeth." Aro ordered. **(A/N: sorry guys didn't notice it before but this was way before Gianna was born so I made up a new secretary)**

Felix nodded disappearing out the door, only to return in three seconds. Faint footsteps accompanied by a racing heartbeat. The delicious smell of dark chocolate and vanilla flooded the room when Elizabeth entered.

"Please go and get two pitch black cloaks for our newest members." Aro asked, more like ordered. Obviously, Elizabeth understood that the darker your cloak the higher rank you are and that the pitch black cloaks were reserved for only the elite guardsmen. She glanced at Nathan and I, her eyes widening when she remembered that we came in with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri not too long ago.

She nodded, glancing at us fearfully one last time before scurrying out the door. She came back a couple minutes later with two black cloaks folded neatly in her hands with a delicate looking glass box on top. She walked up to Aro, bowing before offering the objects in her hand to him.

He took them and motioned for her to leave. She turned and basically ran out of the room causing most of the vampires to chuckle.

Aro motioned for Nathan and I to come forward. I gently untangled myself from Alec's arm before walking towards Aro. Nathaniel and I stopped a couple of steps away from Aro and bowed deeply.

I heard the box open, and a heavy, gold necklace was placed around my neck. I looked up and saw Aro doing the same with Nathaniel. It was the Volturi crest necklace. It looked like it was made of pure gold, and the rubies looked real. Nathaniel and I stood up straight and I couldn't help but notice that when I did the golden 'V' landed on top of my chest; right where my undead heart was located.

We rose from our bows and when we did, Aro—I mean master, handed us both a pitch black cloak.

I marveled at the soft fabric, running my hands through the cloak before pulling it over my shoulders. I clasped it together, noticing that the broach was a golden 'V'.

"Congratulations, Nathaniel and Delilah, you are hereby officially part of the Volturi elite guard" Aro congratulated us, patting us each on the shoulder before moving back to his throne. When he did, the rest of the elite guard came forward to introduce themselves.

A beautiful brunette lady stepped forward. She looked about eighteen years old and, despite the color, had a welcoming look in her eyes.

"Hello I'm Chelsea," she introduced herself with a slight smile.

"I'm Delilah and this is Nathaniel, but I'm sure you already know that" I joked.

She let out a laugh; it rang throughout the throne room like a church bell.

"Yes, I have. By the way, I like your gifts" Chelsea said.

Thank you. Do you have a gift?" Nat asked, genuinely curious.

"I do," Chelsea nodded, "I am able to break and form bonds among people."

"Whoa, that is so cool!" I exclaimed.

She smiled at me gently. We talked for a while before she excused herself to find her mate, who I learned, was a lower guard member. Before she left she wished us good-luck and once again congratulated us on joining the Volturi before she disappeared through the massive doors.

"Hey hey hey!" Felix exclaimed before picking me up in a bear hug and spinning me around.

"I'm sorry about that, I tried to stop him" Demetri smirked.

"It's fine" I said, turning to watch Felix do the same to Nathaniel, much to his protest.

"Well, hopefully you know us. If you don't, my name is Demetri, world's greatest tracker. I am able to find any human just by their name and general location; with the supernatural it's kind of different. If I met them before, I am able to follow their brain tenor, but if I didn't then I need a scent." Demetri introduced himself.

I smiled at him. That is a pretty handy gift if you ask me.

"Anyways, enough about boring Demetri," at this Demetri frowned at Felix causing me to giggle slightly, "You already know me. I'm Felix, the strongest vampire in the world, and the most awesome, handsome, charming, funny, nice, cool, did I mention awesome?" Felix was getting off topic and went on joking about how he was better than anyone in the Volturi, minus the masters, until Demetri and Alec finally had enough and both tackled him simultaneously to the ground with a loud _BANG._

Jane and I were full out laughing when we saw Demetri holding Felix's arms behind his back, while Alec uppercut him in the stomach three times; though you can clearly see Alec's fist stopping a centimeter away from Felix's body.

Although Alec was not actually hitting him, Felix still winced as if he was hit. That is until he realized that he wasn't being actually hit and huffed childishly.

"That wasn't nice guys" Felix pouted as Demetri released his arms causing Felix to tumble to the ground. While I was giggling at Felix's expense I sensed another person next to me. I looked up and saw Alec gently smiling at me. When we connected eyes he intertwined his hand in mine.

"Since that is done Alec, Jane you are dismissed. Show Delilah and Nathaniel around the castle" Caius sighed as if he was extremely bored.

Jane and Alec nodded, bowing to the masters one last time before leading us through the massive mahogany doors and into an empty stone corridor. We walked in silence for a while, not really knowing where we were going, but I trust Alec and Jane knew where they were going.

After a couple of twists and turns Nathaniel finally had enough, "So. . . Alec, do you know how much a Polar bear weighs?"

Alec raised an eyebrow questionably, "No" he replied.

"Enough to break the ice! Hi I'm Nathaniel," he said holding his hand out to Alec.

We all erupted in laughter. It took a while to calm down but when we did I shook my head at Nate, "wow Nathan, just wow"

"Hey!" he yelled indignantly, "I was getting tired of the silence." Nathan huffed and pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked like a little kid, but then again we are physically fifteen. In some cultures still considered a child. When we were human we should have been married and already have children like some of the kids in the kingdom. Of course our parents would have never allowed it; they wanted us to find true love and because of their status, no one argued with their decision.

"Well then. . . I suggest that we get started with this tour." Jane suggested and we all agreed.

They led us through the halls of the Volturi castle, where we would begin the tour and start our new life as Volturi guardsmen.

**I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading. I have had no inspiration to write because I don't like writing slow parts but for you, my lovies, I tried**

**Please tell me how I did but reviewing! I love your reviews **

**Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
